I was Betrayed
by Insaen Imagination
Summary: I was betrayed...my closest friends believed what they saw, and not in me, not my words. I told them I would be back. But...right now...I'm in the Unova Region. These are just words from the past...that you need to know to understand my true story... (T for minor, and maybe magor, misconceptions.)
1. I was Betrayed

A/N: OC adventures...has Ash in this first book/story/writiful artifact of no artifact equivalent. So...the story starts when the main character gets betrayed. There will be prequels after this and a sequel so...be patient please.

* * *

I looked at my so-called friends. Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Barry, Dawn, Gary. The only one who wasn't there was Paul. I don't know where he was. They looked at me with so much hate for what I didn't do. It was all because Drew thought I liked May...he is such a retard. I love her, yes, but more of a sister way. Not in a relationship way. He's just a jealous freak. "Give back Misty and May's Pokemon now!" Ash yelled.

I said in a calm voice, not wanting them to see what I was actually feeling, "I don't have them...I'll check my bag if I have to."

"Do it!" Misty said, accusingly.

I grabbed my bag and unzipped it. There were twelve pokeballs. I stumbled to the ground, finally a tear coming to my eye. I grabbed them and rolled them to my "friends." I wiped my eyes and said, with so much anger and hatred that was like poison, "I was framed and if you can't believe me than you are nothing. A donkey's ass is worth more than you."

Dawn's eyes started to water. I knew she liked me, probably still does. She ran into the Pokemon Centre. I shook my head as Cynthia, the Champion of the Sinnoh Region came out. She said in a calm and composed voice, "You are banned from entering the Sinnoh League. Until there is proof that you didn't do this, Officer Jenny will have to take you in."

I shook my head again and said, "You'll regret this...I will be back. Maybe not here...but you will see me again. I will be stronger than all of you combined and then...you'll beg for my mercy. That I may or may not give."

I let out Staraptor and jumped on her. We flew away.

* * *

Three Seconds Before;

Paul finally got out of the woods that Drew got him lost in. As he came near the Pokemon Centre he saw Laubby fly away on his Staraptor on asked himself, _Why would he do that?_

He finally made it to his friends and asked, "What happened to Laubby?"

Drew finally spoke up," He stole Misty and May's Pokemon."

"...No, he didn't...I remember we were training and you asked me to help you find something in the woods. You left me there. I remember seeing you dig out some pokeballs from the ground...then you left. You must've planted them in Laubby's bag. Drew! What the hell is wrong with you." Paul said, connecting the dots.

"Wh-what...? How did you know?" Drew asked, surprised.

Paul replied, "I did...and I didn't. I saw you dig something out but I didn't know what it was...now I do. You are a dumbass."

Dawn heard this and sobbed into May's shoulder. "Drew...you should go back to Hoenn...I don't think we welcome you here anymore..."

Drew just looked stunned. Paul boiled so he punched Drew in the face. He heard the nose breaking and the jaw fracturing. Max spoke, "Drew...go now."

Ash, "What have we done? Why did we push out Laubby. We're supposed to be his bestfriends. Just...how could we be so blind?"

Cynthia, "...Your friend can participate in the Sinnoh League...now that I now he's innocent."

"You guys...are nothing. I'm going to find him. You can just enter the League and try to win. People who don't trust their friends don't deserve their love and respect." Paul whispered.

Brock said, "You probably wouldn't have believed h-"

"I would have Brock. Unlike you I have trust in my friends. None of you deserve to be Pokemon Trainers, Coordinators, a Champion...or even a Pokemon Breeder. Staraptor out!"

Paul's Staraptor came out. He jumped on him and they flew off like Laubby did.

* * *

Five Minutes Later:

I heard a voice behind me. It kind of sounded like Paul's. Why would he be here? I told Star to turn around and I saw him. The purple-haired smart ass. He came up ten yards and yelled, "I know your innocent. If I was with them I would've believed you...and you can compete in the League again."

"Paul...go back. You travel with me and you'll only face hate and anger. They already did what they did. They chose Drew over me."

"Drew's gone Laubby!"

"The deed has been done and i will not forget go back Paul. Please."

I knew Paul heard the anguish in my voice. He turned and went back as I turned and went my own direction, towards Team Rocket's Sinnoh HQ. I was taking back the pokemon the stole from the trainers of this region. I was going to do that all over, from Kanto to Johto to Hoenn.

* * *

Three Years Later:

Ash didn't challenge the Lily of the Valley Conference until he saw Laubby's name. Which was three years after the betrayal, as they dubbed it. They waited every year and finally saw his nick-name. Ash knew it was him when he saw it. Barry, Ash, Gary, Max, and Paul entered.

* * *

After a few days I beat everyone I fought, meaning I was transferred to the top-64. My first match would be against a kid named Russell Vellow. We were going to be fighting in the Ice field the day after tomorrow. I rented a room in a hotel which, coincidentally, happened to be beside Ash, Brock, and Barry's room. Across the hall the girls room. And on the other side were Paul and Max's room. So when I walked out I came up to see Dawn in front of me.

She's changed alot. More full. Just...sexier in a word. I've changed alot too. I wear black clothes all the time now. I have scars on my face from battling strong pokemon...with my bare hands. She said sorry and walked to Ash's room. She stopped short and asked, "What's your name?"

"My name...just call me Walker." i said to her in my own voice. It was somewhat changed from my old high-pitched to my now deeper voice.

"Well, Walker, I'm Dawn. Nice to meet you...but there's also something familiar about you..." Dawn said as Ash came out.

"Let's go Dawn. Or we'll be late for my match." He looked at me and winked.

Dawn just shoved him and they walked off.

Only Ash would know who I am. Ooohhh what a prick.

* * *

Two Days Later;

It was finally my time to fight, so I trudged off to the fields I would be fighting in. When I got there I thought of which Pokemon to choose. I chose Lucario, Pikachu, Infernape. When I chose them I was escorted to the field.. I saw my opponent; a dirty-looking kid with crooked, but super-white, teeth. He was an odd thing to look at. The ref said, "This will be a three versus three Pokemon battle," while i looked at the bleachers. I saw them. Dawn and company. I wasn't surprised...but hopefully Ash wouldn't tell them that "The Walker" was actually me.

I threw Infernape out while Russell through out a Staraptor. I smiled. "Routine Eight!" I yelled, then sat down, tuning everything out. I knew that Infernape would win because of Routine Eight.

* * *

Dawn was watching what was happening; Walker's Infernape was on the defensive, jumping and sliding out of the way. When he saw that the staraptor was tired, the fire-monkey jumped on the back of the bird. The Infernape used Flare Blitz and the bird went down while the monkey did a backflip off and landed on the ice. "Russell's Staraptor is unable to continue, Walker's Infernape wins."

Russel through out an Empoleon. "Empoleon Hydro Cannon!"

"Routine Thirty-six!" Walker said.

The monkey went up fast and used Close Combat. Then Infernape used Low-Kick. The Empoleon went down. "Flame...return" Walker said as Russell said, "Empoleon return!"

Russel sento out a Lucario as Walker sent out his own Lucario. "Lucario use Hyper Beam!" Russell yelled as the Lucario started storing energy.

It went off fast and Walker didn't have time to react. Lucario just dodged, but it was going towards Dawn. Walker jumped up, Dawn, who was scared, just sat there, and stopped the beam of powerful light. A red light was surrounding Walker. His will won out and shot the beam off after five minutes. "Lucario...Routine One." Walker said painfully.

Lucario started shooting off small Hyper Beams. Enough to do damge but not to tire him out. Lucario then dashed forwards and blasted one more, full strength Hyper Beam at the foe's Lucario. It wasn't expecting so Lucario went down. "Russell's Lucario is unable to battle! The Walker, straight from the walking out from Hell, Purgatory, and Heaven."

* * *

I fainted after I won. I woke up a few hours later in the Pokemon Centre. I saw a T.V. and Ash was winning against a random. I smiled, knowing he's grown stronger, and fell asleep.

I woke up once more all healed up. Nurse Joy came by and told me my second match was happening in a half-hour. I climbed out of the bed painfully. When I stumbled out of the Centre I almost fell to the ground. I sat on the bench and rested. I opened my eyes to see Misty. "Hello, The Walker...or should I call you Walker...like Dawn does?"

"Whichever's fine...and you are?"

"Me? I'm one of the Cerulean City's gym leaders; Misty! I want to be a Water Pokemon Master. Sooo...you look kinda tired...hurt..."

I looked at her and said, "Well...I did block a strong-ass Hyper Beam...Would you be kind enough to help me to my hotel room?"

She complied and helped me get up. I leaned on her somewhat and she supported me. "You...remind me of someone...Walker. His name was Laubby..." She started to tear up, "I'm sorry...bad memories. Well...whatever."

I smile solemnly, knowing they all felt bad...except Paul. Except Paul. "Hmmm...you shouldn't dwell on the past. It can just ruiin your life...but my past has made me stronger."

We made it to the Hotel. She helped me through the doors and up to the elevator. We went inside and I pushed the button for floor eight...my favourite number...that everybody knows...why did I have to pick this floor? The elevator came to a stop and we clambered out. She kept helping me until we made to my room. "Ummm...could I possibly help when we're inside...?"

I shrugged and I let her inside. I went to my bag and opened it. There were over thirty Pokeballs. With me not bound by laws of anyone or anything I could have them. I picked three random Pokeballs and put them in my pockets. A picture of my parents was in there. A memory almost lost. And another picture of me, Ash, Misty...all of us. This is what Misty saw. She came up and grabbed it. Her face was trembling. I could see her eyes glistening when she asked, "How did you get this?"

I replied, quietly, "A...Trainer gave it to me...He told me his name was Laubby Rode. When I looked at it I was confused. I looked up and saw him at the edge of the cliff...I tried to stop him...but he told this to me, 'Keep that to remind you of me, Laubby Rode, the one who freed Pokemon from Team Rocket, and all those bad people. I have to do this...I have had to bad memories for me to live on. I was betrayed by my best friends and...this world of people just can't understand true pain.' I lunged to grab him but he jumped before I could."

Misty was crying by this point. I was somewhat glad to see this. But also heart-broken. I stood and went over to her. I grasped her tightly and she returned the hug. I whispered, "I'm so, so sorry about this Laubby Rode. But like I said before, you shouldn't dwell on the past."

She broke away and looked me straight in the eyes. My green-brown eyes. "But...you dwell on the past, don't you?"

"Yes...but for a reason. Not because I can or may, but because I made a promise to become stronger...to beat them."

"Who...are they?"

"They are people...who I thought were friends. Who I thought had trust in me."

I looked at my watch and noticed I only had ten minutes left. "Damn...I need to get to the water field now."

Misty came to my side and helped me out and towards the elevator. "Walker...thank-you."

* * *

Walker finally came to the battle-field. Dawn, Ash, Max, Misty, and Paul were in the bleachers. The ref said, loudly, "This is a three versus three Pokemon battle. Send out you first Pokemon...now!"

The one on the left, Rose Jaxxon, sent out her Pidgeot over the water as The Walker through out his Lapras. "Sky Attack!" Rose yelled.

Walker countered, "Routine 88!"

Misty watched as Walker's Lapras sent out and Ice Beam and started to spiral. The Pidgeot had trouble dodging the continouis beams of ice came over and over. Finally the Pidgeot misjudged the beam and got frozen. It went down into the water as the Lapras used whirlpool. Ten seconds later the whirlpool shot the Pidgeot out and on the ground. "Pidgeot is unable to battle! Lapras wins!"

Rose returned her pokemon and sent out a Staraptor. Walker returned his own Pokemon and sent out his Staraptor. "Star, girl, we won't be doing a routine today. So...use Steel Wing."

Rose didn't know how fast Walker's Star was so she used agility. Star still hit, being faster than most Staraptors. Dawn and Ash were awed, like every other viewer in the audience. "Arghhh, return!" Rose yelled.

She sent out her Noctowl as the Ref said that Staraptor won. The Walker returned his Pokemon and sent out his Noctowl. It was a shiny one and Ash gasped, thinking he only had one. "Routine 46."

A series of tackles happened and the Walker's Noctowl won, only being a higher level.

* * *

I limped out and saw Ash by some trees. I just kept on walking, but he stopped me by yelling out, "Oi! Laubby wait up!"

I was acting confused. I turned around and saw him a few steps behind me. "I know who you are, you can't hide it."

"Oh...really? My name is Walker Black. Nickname, "The Walker." I was born in the Hoenn region and received a Mudkip as my starter. Is that close to anyone named Laubby?"

Ash was flabbergasted and walked away to May. He kissed her. I shook my head and turned to walk back to the hotel. I accidentally bumped into a woman with long red hair. I look at her and remember Jesse. "Oh...sorry. Jesse..."

She turned and was surprised when she saw me. "Laubby...well...Prepare for trouble!"

James dropped down from some hidden place, "Make it-"

I walked past without caring. They were weak, and could not learn. I was still limping but lightened up when I saw Misty walking towards me. She said, "So, you're name's Walker Black?"

"Uhhh...yeahh...who told you?"

"Oh...my friend Ash Ketchum told me. So, need helping getting back to the hotel?"

I shook my head, but before she turned to walk away I said, "But you _could_ accompany me...just a suggestion of course."

She beamed and took my arm in hers. Three years ago I liked her...I still might. "Three years ago...Laubby Rode, the person who I liked, was accused of stealing my Pokemon. I didn't know who to believe. I just wanted my Pokemon back sooo badly. And when my Pokemon were out of his bag, I believed that he stole them. But when a friend named Paul came and used reverse-psychology on a kid name Drew, the truth was released. I cried for days on end."

We were in the elevator by then. I pressed the floor eight button and said, "Do you want to know the real reason why I have that picture of you and the others?"

She nodded.

"It's to remind me of...you. Misty...I'm Laubby Rode. I didn't commit suicide. But when I look back on it...I didn't exactly understand what you were thinking. I was overcome with anger, hate, sadness...agony," I was crying, "I couldn't help myself but say what I said. But I did...and because Ash, Brock, Barry...they didn't believe me. I'm sorry, but I just can't let go of the past. They were supposed to be my friends. I forgive you and May, probably, but the others...they didn't believe me. You probably felt something that I couldn't understand.

"They didn't trust me. Wi-will...you forgive me, Misty?"

She was crying to. We reached the eighth floor as she said, "Laubby...I...don't know."

I wiped eyes and looked in hers. Hers were a beautiful blue, while mine were a striking green. I kissed her, feelings from the past overwhelming me. She was shocked but then melted into my arms. The elevator door slid open and I broke the kiss and went into my room, waiting to see if she'll talk to me later...to say that she forgives me.

* * *

A/N Well...that was fun...highly amusing. Plot will further be developed. Now please review, do what you do. and stuff.


	2. Thoughts and Talking

A/N And I'm back...with more Pokemon fun...well...more serious than fun...might improve in histerics later...probably not. Only for the serious Pokemoners and Pokemon lovers and Pokemon ficcers out there. And super duper max sorry for not getting another chapter up in, like, four years...metaphorical four years of course.

* * *

I was born in the Kanto Region. But I received a Pokemon from the Sinnoh Region as my starter...but that's a story for another day, right now I was limping towards the Grass battle field. My next opponent was Barry. It surprised me that he got that far. He wasn't exactly the greatest trainer. My team consisted of Star, my most loyal and trusted Pokemon, my Rhyperior, which is just a tank, and my Totodile, my most favourite Water-type. I've never been bothered to let Totodile evolve, and he undestood this so he didn't evolve ever. I reached the battlefield and walked through the opening towards the field.

I saw Barry at the end just going pyscho. I shook my head as the ref said, "This will be a Three versus Three Pokemon battle," After a randomizer said for Barry to send out his Pokemon the ref said, "Send out your Pokemon."

Barry sent out his Empoleon. I sent out my Totodile. I looked at him and whispered, "This is where you evolve..."

Totodile looked at me and nodded. "Empoleon use Hydro Cannon!" Barry started off.

* * *

Ash was fighting his against Gary, which Brock and Dawn were watching. Misty, May and Max were watching Walker, really known as Laubby. As Empoleon used Hydro Cannon Walker said, "Take the impact!"

Totodile did just so and then started glowing white. A few seconds later he evolved into a Croconaw. People in the audience just gasped, never expecting this. "Ughh...Empoleon, use Hydro Cannon again!"

"Take the blunt!" Walker yelled.

Again, Laubby's Pokemon took the power. Croconaw fell down and stayed there for a few seconds. Just as the ref was about to say that Croconaw was unable to fight, he opened his eyes and jumped up. The Croconaw evolved again. And again the audience gasped, seeing evolutions just seconds apart. After the evolution, Feraligatr roared. "Feraligatr use Crunch!" Laubby yelled.

Feraligtr lunged with mouth open at shocking speed. He latched onto the metal penguin. "Now throw it in the air!"

The blue alligator throwed the penguin in the air. "Now use Hydro Cannon!"

The blast of water hit dead on and lifted Empoleon high in the air. "Now use Tackle!"

Feraligatr jumped and hit Empoleon, sending it higher in the air. Feraligatr landed on his feet. A couple seconds later Empoleon landed harshly. "Empoleon is unable to battle, Feraligatr is the winner."

Barry returned Empoleon and sent out his Staraptor. Laubby returned his Feraligatr and sent outhis Staraptor. "Staraptor, use Close Combat!" Barry yelled.

"I'm getting bored, Star. You know what to do!" The Walker called out to his Staraptor.

Laubby's Staraptor flew in fast. Faster than most would expect. The audience was silent as Star hit dead on with a Quick Attack, dodging the Close Combat. Somehow Barry's Staraptor survived the hit, so Star went in close and used Peck to finsih it off. Barry's Staraptor hit the ground and the ref said, "Staraptor is unable to battle, Staraptor wins."(Yes, confusing, but hey? Why not?"

Barry shook his head and then sent out his Hitmonlee. "Hitmonlee jump up and use Blaze Kick!"

"Dodge and use Brave Bird!" Laubby countered.

Hitmonlee jumped up in the air. Its leg flaming up as it started coming down on Star with a force to be reckoned with. Star disappeared. Hitmonlee's eyes widened and it lost its concentration and fell to the ground. Star reappeared and hit Hitmonlee with hit the Leg Pokemon with all she had. Hitmonlee was sent flying across the battlefield. "Barry's Hitmonlee is unable to battle! Walker wins!"

Misty jumped up and started to clap vigorously. May stood up and clapped too. Max just looked closely at the Shiny Staraptor as it was returned. He thought, I only know one person with a Shiny Staraptor...and named Star too...Is that you Laubby?

* * *

I called Star back to me and returned her to her Pokeball. I turned on my heel and limped, still hurting, to the exit. I opened to door to outside and saw Max below me. I said, "Hello?"

He replied, "Are you Laubby Rode."

I could tell by his voice that he didn't actually know that I was actually who I was. Misty didn't tell anyone yet. I shook my head and said, "I'm Walker Black...from the Johto Region..."

"Oh...I'm sorry. My friend use to have a Shiny Staraptor like yours."

"Don't know kid."

"Heeyyy Max we gotta go meet up with Ash and Dawn!" May come up behind with Misty.

"Oh...well bye Walker!" With thay Max and May left, but Misty stayed behind.

She whispered, "Laubby...I'm sorry for what I did to you...and I forgive you," Then in a stronger voice, "You wanna get some icecream? I saw an icecream shop down there."

I shrugged and took her in my right arm. I heard footsteps coming from beside us. I turned my head to look and saw Barry with a raised fist. My eyes widened, but I reacted quickly. I stepped backward quickly, the fist missing me by mere centimetres. "...Walker...you cheating son of a bi-"

He was cut off from a rude slap by Misty. "Now, Barry, that was just rude and stoopid. Calm yourself," Misty said bluntly.

"Misty...that hurt!" Barry said with exasperated exhaustion.

I said calmly, "Ummm...hi Barry. How's it goin'?"

He glared at me with hate and left without a word. I looked at Misty questioningly. She shook her head and we walked again. As we neared the icecream stand I saw someone that I met in Johto. Before I could call out to her she was gone. I ignored it and went to the stand. "Misty, what do you want?" I asked Misty.

"Chocolate, one scoop please," she replied.

"Good sir, we would like one chocolate icecream and one vanilla icecream, both one scoops please," I said to the seller of icecream in a cheery voice.

About a minute later we got our icecream. AS we sat down Misty asked, "Who was that girl? Is she a friend of yours?"

"No. Just memories. Memories of a promise," I said.

After that we just sat in silence, Misty probably thinking of what the promis was. When we finished Misty said she was going to look for Ash. I shrugged and watched her go. I turned and almost tripped over a box. I looked down and saw this written on it;

"Dear, Laubby Rode

Hello, Laubby. How have you been lately. Me? I've been doing quite well actually. I bet you missed me...and I still love you...

Love from. K.B."

I grabbed the note and put it in my pocket. I sat down and opened the box. Inside was a picture...a picture of me and her...Memories came flowing back inside of me. The day we-No. NO! Laubby...calm down. Almost spilled the secret. I look at the picture again. It was of her and me, dancing at her brother's wedding...Emotions surfaced. Happiness, anger...and most of all...sadness. Sad because I left her...

What will I do? K.B. is the one that I love, even though our time spent together was short...And the promise...

I shook my head. It's not good to get so upset over something. Right now, the only thing I can do is keep my head up and be strong. Misty is an illusion. I've finally understood how my plan will fold out. The calm before the storm...

* * *

"Aanndd Michael's Blaziken is unable to fight. Walker is the winner!" The judge said.

I waved at my opponent and saw that he wasn't mad at all. He was smiling. And I knew why too. He actually challenged me. We were both down to our last pokemon. We both somehow got started off with starters from three regions, and the same starters too. Blastoise versus Blastoise. Then Meganium versus Meganium. Then Blaziken versus Blaziken. I smiled back at him. That was actually fun.

I turned and walked out of the battlefield. I kept walking until I saw her again. I thought, It has to be my imagi...What is that? I kept walking and found a Pokeball and an egg. I grabbed the Pokeball and threw it to see if it had a Pokemon...it didn't. The egg had no distinctive features, but when I turned it around there was a note. Another note...it read;

"Dear, Walker Black...

So, you've gone ahead and changed your name to Walker Black, Laubby? What about our promise? You forget that? Well, I hope you haven't because I remember you promising to not forget that promise...that looks funny. Continuing, this egg is for you. It has a Pokemon in it that you will love for sure. I still love you...even if you did do bad things...promise to meet me in..."

The ink was smudged, like she wiped it or a tear fell on it.

"Love, K.B."

I pocketed the note and grabbed the egg. My last battle was my last battle until the semi-finals. Sixteen people can only make it so far though...

* * *

I was laying in my bed with the egg at my side and the picture on the dresser when I heard a knock on the door. "The door's open!" I called out.

Mist came inside huffing and puffing. "What happened to you?" I asked her.

"Barry knows. Barry knows that you are Laubby," she said inbetween breaths.

I looked dumbfounded, "How?"

"Dunno," she came by my side and sat down. That was when she noticed the picture and the egg, "Who's that and what's the egg for?"

"That's...a friend from quite a bit ago and the egg is an egg. A Pokemon's egg," I replied calmly.

I just realized I had to pick between Misty and her...Conflicting emotions-try not to get in between two girls. "Okay...I guess..." Misty said, "But aren't you worried Barry'll tell Ash or someone?"

I shrugged. "Not really. Some secret can't be secret forever, you know."

"I have to go back now...bye," Misty whispered as she kissed my cheek.

Such short dealings with eachother. It seemed that she had to leave before getting into a deep conversation...always...Wow...

* * *

Misty was in her room pondering about who was in the picture with Laubby. She tried to remember if he met anyone in Kanto...A bust. Then in Johto..."Oh God..." she whispered to herself, "It can't be her...When he disappeared..."

She thought to herself, When he disappeared in Johto without a trace, he must've been with her...What was her name...? I remember going to her family's inn...Ugh!

* * *

A/N Who is K.B.? You won't ever find out...until I say so. Oh, and everyone is sixteen to eighteen. Except Max, who's Fourteen and Brock, who's 21. Oh and other cannon's are at their respective age.


End file.
